Wallflower
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: A Prussia/Gilbert X Reader insert story. When you get dragged to a party, you don't want too talk to anyone. Especially your old friend Gilbert. So why won't he leave you alone? REVIEW AND COMMENT FOR WHAT COUNTRY I SHOULD DO NEXT!


You stood in the corner of the room, trying your hardest to be as unnoticeable of a wallflower as you could. Glaring into your plastic cup, you swirled the contents in it around. You hated parties. They were loud, humid, and uncomfortable. But you particularly hated them when they were hosted by France; this fact along makes the party twice as loud, humid, uncomfortable and ten times as likely to end with someone in some random area with someone else after some... _activities_. (Last time you attended a Bonnefoy party, it was Feliks and Toris in the kitchen pantry. Heh.)

You had made yourself scarce as soon as your friend Italy had dragged you through the door, hurryingly finding the most secluded corner of the room. You leaned back into the wall corner, feeling the vibrations of the music seep through the walls. Everyone seemed to be having fun, especially Alfred who had apparently broke out the glow sticks with matching necklaces and bracelets, swinging them about as he danced as though his life depended on it.

But you weren't the only one who wasn't as enthusiastic about parties as the American was. Over time, you had ended up talking to the countries Lichtenstein, Austria, Germany and even Canada(although he had to keep reintroducing himself to you.). So, it wasn't all boring.

Nearing the end of your probably third cup of unknown punch, you debated whether or not it was time to head home. Surely the two Italian brothers wouldn't mind if you left early, they had Ludwig with them after all…

"Vhat is a hot little thing like you doing sitting in da corner?"

As soon as you looked up from your cup, you immediately regretted it. The sight of white hair glowing with a bluish tint under Francis's backlight instantly signaled your brain as to who it was. "_Oh_," you grumbled sourly, before sighing. "Hello, Gilbert…"

Gilbert smirked arrogantly as he stepped closer to you. "Hallo der _! Being a vallflower I see? Dat's not awesome," he said before chuckling darkly(would you call it chuckling? It's that little 'kesesesese~' nose he makes whenever he thinks that he said something funny.).

You gave an unimpressed hum in response. He was such a conceited moron. You and the Prussian have known each other since you both were just starting out as new countries. At one point in time you both fought along side each other and even backed each other up in wars that weren't yours. It was an odd partnership, but it functioned. Or at least until you left to join with Austria and Hungary and Prussia had fallen as an official country. That's when your friendship had gotten a little shaky. But still, it was amazing that ever though years upon years have gone by, he's still just as proud as he ever was.

You eyed the multiple glowing neon hoops that hung around his neck and even the one that sat on top of his head. It seemed as though he had gotten into the crossfire of America and his glow sticks. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

"Vell, duh! It's a party!" Gilbert grinned conceitedly His red eyes locked on you as though he was waiting for you to confess to something.

Unmoved by his gaze, you looked down and swirled the contents in your cup once again. "Indeed it is," you said indifferently. "But I think I'll b-"

Gilbert grabbed your cup, looking inside of it but not taking it out of your hand. "Hey! You're running low on your drink? Vait here and I'll be awesome and go get you some more!" With that he took your cup and practically bolted into the crowd until he was out of your sight, leaving you confused, alone and drink-less in the corner.

Sighing in defeat, you dropped your hand to your side as you stood there waiting. The sight of little yellow Gilbird flying over the crowd with a glowing stick in his beak caught your attention for a while. Why were you even still there? You should just leave while the albino was off in the crowd. That would be the simplest way to get out without any hold ups…

Without even noticing that he had come back, Gilbert skidded to a stop(was he running towards you?) but came up short seeing as he collided into your shoulder a bit making you stumble. You glared at him but he just grinned as he thrust a plastic red cup in front of your face, now full of a new, orange-ish liquid.

"Drink up, princess! Antonio made this batch himself," he said excitedly, even if the music was loud, he was much louder than needed. Grimacing at his volume, you looked into the drink not seeing anything too out of the ordinary about it. Looking back at him you saw that he was staring at you expectantly with his own cup in hand, as thought waiting for you to drink first.

Scowling, you snapped, "Don't you have somewhere else to be, Gilbert?"

"Who me?" He smiled, feigning innocence. "Nah, I'm awesome right here." He turned around and leaned against the wall next to you, close enough that your shoulders touched and you were squished between him and the other wall. Smiling he tapped his cup against yours. "Bottoms up, leibe!" With that he literally turned his cup 'bottoms up' and drank.

Watching him drink, you looked hesitantly at you cup. If the Prussian really did put anything in there Hungary would come get you and then put Gilbert's balls on a skillet. With nothing else to lose you quickly threw your head back and chugged. You needed _something_ in order to survive Gilbert's narcissistic babbling all for the rest of the night…

"Pffftt! No-no-no! Shut up!" You wheezed while trying to stop yourself from choking. You were laughing so hard that your drink went down the wrong way. Gilbert laughed as you weakly smacked his arm to get him to stop talking. After a few drinks you had loosened up and was somehow having… fun with Gilbert. He was doing impressions of countries and his one of England was _spot on_. He even used his middle and index fingers to emphasis the size of his eyebrows.

Eventually you calmed down and regained your breath, but still laughing non the less. Gilbert had grown oddly quiet as you did so. Looking up in curiosity you saw that he was just smiling at you. Not a smirk, not an arrogant grin, but a genuine smile.

Feeling oddly uncomfortable by this, you shyly looked down at your shoes, you face heating up lightly. And you were pretty sure that it wasn't from the floor of moving bodies at the party.

Gilbert shifting his weight on his feet was caught in the corner of your eye. "…Vhy did you leave me?"

You looked up from the floor. You blinked at him. "Eh?"

It was Gilbert's turn to look into his cup, shifting again as he did so. "…Vhen…vhen ve were younger." Dare you say, he was pouting when he looked back at you. "You left me for dat aristocrat…it vasn't awesome."

"Oh…yeah." Suddenly feeling guilty you glanced away, trying to gain the courage to tell him.

"It…it wasn't my idea. My boss, she wanted money and she forced me to join with Austria so that we could have money." You mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"…Really?"

You nodded. "Yeah. I would have stayed if I could. I would have helped to prevent your fall… I'm sorry Gil."

Gilbert cleared his throat uncomfortably. "D-don't get all mushy vith your girl feelings, _! I-it's not awesome!" You looked up as Gilbert glared off into the crowd, his drink to his lips but not actually sipping any. You giggled at this. It's been a while since you've seen Gilbert embarrassed enough to sulk. It's been even longer since you've laughed with him.

Still smiling you asked, "Why do you always say whether or not things are awesome?"

He was quick to answer with newfound a enthusiasm. "Because I'm awesome, and I decide if things are awesome enough to be awesome!"

"So," you raised a brow, smirking mischievously at him, "am I not awesome?"

Gilbert made a shocked, chocking noise, his ruby colored eyes going wide and his pale skin going pink. "G-gah, vell….um…hrm…" he coughed into his hand, looking away. "I…didn't say dat…"

You just kept smiling. Same old Gilbert. "Well," you playfully, your eye never leaving his. "I think _your_ awesome."

You laughed as Gilbert went bright red at that point, guzzling down his the rest of his drink. When he finished, he pulled the cup away with a satisfied sigh and glared(or was he pouting?) at you. "I think…you…too…um-"

Deciding to give him a break from his most likely humiliating confession, you hooked a finger around the glowing pink band that rested around his neck and pulled him in as you leaned in to peck him sweetly on the mouth. _"I know_," you mumbled against his lips.

In the blink of an eye, you and a certain albino man were kissing like there was no tomorrow in the corner or Francis's party as the rest of the party-goers continued to party.

And before you ask; No, you and Gilbert were not the ones who ended up '_in some random area with someone else after some activities_'. That was Greece and Turkey. Heh, what a night.

THE END


End file.
